


Wildfire

by Whirlwind



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, Handon, Temporary Character Death, hold on tight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: (Alternate 3x04 Scene) Instead of Landon getting hit by the dragon's flames, Hope does.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Kudos: 26





	Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I saw someone point out on Twitter that since Hope and Landon were in the prison world, they could have actually had Hope be the one who "dies" and I thought that would have been interesting to see how Landon would handle thinking he lost her.

“What the bloody hell was that?” A very puzzled Necromancer questions as he repeatedly blinks his eyes, trying to clear the brightly colored dots from his vision after that peculiar flash of light overtook the space around them.

“I don’t care.” Malivore indifferently announces as he moves his vessels body back towards the man splayed out on the ground, and he roughly steps on his chest to push him down, causing the master of the dead to moan loudly in discomfort.

“I know what I want from you.” The mud man finally decides, after only a moment of thinking about the other being's offer.

“You're far better at negotiating than that meat suit you're wearing!" The Necromancer barks, mood beginning to improve a bit now that he seems to be getting somewhere with this. "I'm all ears.” He adds with a wily grin, waiting expectantly to make a deal to save his on skin, and even possibly double cross the bothersome creature in the process.

Malivore stares down it him, eyes hollow, and without even a hint of remorse, he declares: “I want you to die."

The Necromancer's eyes begin to widen as Landon's face starts to morph into something inhuman looking, with sharp teeth and a growing mouth. He cringes at the disturbing sight, remembering with terror the last time he'd been trapped inside the never ending darkness of that godforsaken walking mud pit.

But before the Eater of the Dark can finish the job, he's interrupted by a bellowing roar that fills the air, causing him to turn around in search of the source. The Necromancer takes this welcome little distraction as a chance to scramble away from the scene, as Malivore's attention moves up towards the sky, where he spots a zombified dragon soaring above the stadium.

The flying beast isn't the only new presence out here however. Out of the corner of his eye, the sight of Hope Mikaelson hastily sprinting across the field towards him also gains his notice.

"Landon!" She cries out, far more focused on the figure she believes to be her boyfriend, than she is about the fact that she's right in the path of a vengeful dragon that is now steadily barreling in their direction.

As the beast spots Hope, she instantly recognizes her, causing her to temporarily cease her initial pursuit of Malivore. The dragoness still has an axe to grind with the young Tribrid who had killed her, so she changes up her plan and instead decides to set her sights on a different target.

What happens next occurs in the blink of an eye. The winged creature swoops down at Hope and lets loose a barrage of flames from it's gullet, instantly incinerating anything it comes in contact with. The intense blast collides with her body, engulfing her entirely. As the smoke begins to settle, it reveals a collection ash and burning embers that resemble the girl, frozen in place.

Everything after that feels as if it's happening in slow motion. The horrific scene that just took place before his eyes is so emotionally powerful for Landon that it's enough to sever Malivore's control of him, forcing his father out of the vessel and back into his original form.

All the air has been stolen from his lungs and his legs almost give out underneath him at the sight. But he somehow manages to find the strength to move his body, and he frantically begins running at a breakneck pace towards Hope.

Landon screams out her name, voice cracking as the emotions coming rushing to the forefront. Desperate pleas recite themselves over and over in his head as he begs the universe, and anyone else who will possibly listen for Hope to be alright.

He's almost there now, just steps away from her, but he's too late. His hand reaches out just as the ashes begin to crumble, falling right through his fingers. He can still feel the traces of warmth belonging to them as they slowly drift down onto the ground below.

A terrified gasp slips from his lips and he drops down to his knees, sinking into the dewy grass of the football field, hands trembling uncontrollably. His breaths are ragged as he stares wide-eyed at the small pile of ash sitting before him. His mouth opens, but no words come out, just a devastated sob manages to rip itself free from his throat.

She can't be gone. She just... can't. Under normal circumstances, Landon knew if Hope died, her blood would cause her to activate her vampire side, and she'd come back to life. But given that there's currently no body left to come back to, he's not sure what happens from here.

Tears trail down both his cheeks, but he makes no effort to wipe them, they'll just reappear again, faster than he can rub them away.

"Hope..." Landon whispers faintly as the sobs begin to increase in intensity, now wracking his entire body as he wraps his arms tightly around himself.

Everything hurts. His heart, his head, his lungs. A sickening emptiness invades his being, and he is reminded of last summer, only this time, it's ten times more painful. He used to think it was worse not knowing the source of the void in his life. Now, he can't help but think it's the better alternative to having this moment burned into the back of your eyes. Seeing it over and over again every single time you dare to shut them.

As the hot tears blur his vision, he wipes at eyes with the palms of his hands to clear them. As his gaze falls upon the pile again, he now notices something glimmering slightly in the pile. Reaching weak fingers outward, he lightly combs through it to find Hope's family crest necklace, still magically intact somehow amongst the ash.

Gently pulling it out, he brings it up to his face and watches as the metal glints serenely in the sunlight. It brings him a small sense of comfort.

“Did someone order the extra crispy Tribrid?” The Necromancer goads from behind, pulling Landon from his thoughts as he looms over the boy's shoulder. The former Phoenix had forgotten all about him and his father for that matter.

"Guess she's following the family tradition I see." He muses, snickering quietly to himself. "You know, you lot should really invest in a good vacuum. I’m sure I have a nice Dustbuster lying around somewhere if you need something to collect her with."

Landon’s hands ball up into a tight fist at his side, fingernails digging roughly into his palms, leaving deep indentation marks against his flesh.

Sorrow. Anguish. Heartbreak. They all burn intensely within his chest like an out of control wildfire, setting ablaze to every single thing in it's path. It begins to fester as Landon makes the sudden realization that this man is the reason his best friend has to stay locked in a prison world, that he'd been stripped of his phoenix powers and part of his identity, and now, he was the reason he'd lost Hope too. Did this monster really have the audacity to stand here and mock, after all he'd done?

Before the Necromancer can spew another vile comment, Landon slips the necklace into his pocket as he gets back up onto his feet with new found strength and determination.

"All cried out are we?" The creature asks, and though Landon is turned away from him, he can hear the smirk in his voice. "Don't worry, you'll be joining your little girlfriend _very_ soon."

Whipping around, Landon suddenly tackles the Necromancer to the ground, and they skid to a halt on the grass. He then presses his knee forcefully into the creatures chest, eliciting a pained groan as he squirms underneath him.

“My God, do you ever just shut up!?” Landon shouts as the sound vibrates through his teeth, and he breathes heavily as anger starts to course through his veins. Grabbing him by the collar of his jacket, his fingers grip tightly to the fabric as he holds the monster firmly in place. "I'm so sick of hearing you!"

"Well would you look who finally grew a pair." He smirks. "It's a shame that the Tribrid will _never_ be able to see it, all because she was trying to find you."

Those last words slice through him like a knife, and that nagging feeling of weakness which always lingers just below the surface weighs heavy in stomach. If he had just found the dark object and hid like she instructed, would any of this had happened? Would she still be here now?

"You're master of the dead right? Then bring her back! Bring back Hope!" Landon begs, eyes stinging with tears that want to break free at just the thought of life without her. But his plea is met with a wild howl of laughter as the Necromancer takes much pleasure in the sound of sheer desperation in the boys voice.

“Not that I wouldn’t enjoy making that pesky little Tribrid my puppet, but I don’t need her. With all my dark magic and an army of monsters now at my disposal, I can easily burn this entire world to the ground. Which is _exactly_ what I plan to do.” He delightfully explains as he pictures it in his head. "Though I think I might keep you alive after all, just so I can continue to enjoy this oh so delicious sight of watching you suffer."

A wide eyed Landon stares down at the man, dazed by a reality that is now settling in for him. As the being's harsh laughter echoes in his ears, Landon pushes the Necromancer's head against the ground and digs his knee harder into his chest, causing the faint sound of bones cracking to be heard.

"You took everything from me." He half whispers, half growls as the creature grunts painfully underneath him. Scowling, the Necromancer is about to make another retort when he suddenly stops and appears almost startled for reasons Landon isn't exactly sure of. If he could see his own reflection though, he would see flames burning intensely in his eyes.

Shoulders tensing, the fire inside him only builds, _begging_ to be released. But before he's able to grant it freedom, like a gust of wind blowing out a candle, a single word strips him of all his rage.

“Landon?”

The sound of his own name and the surprising voice in which it belongs to causes Landon to stop, pulling him back from the brink of darkness he almost allowed himself to swan dive into. Turning his head back towards the speaker, he almost can’t believe his eyes, and he blinks rapidly just to make sure he's not seeing things. Shooting a quick glance back down at the Necromancer, Landon notices the other man looks equally shocked to see Hope standing only feet away, which confirms that this wasn't his doing either.

"Hope?" He murmurs, staggering to his feet as he stares at her. "Is that... really you?"

She smiles lightly. "Last time I checked, I was the only Tribrid, so unless the universe suddenly decided to make another cosmic mistake, I think I'm still me." She adds jokingly, a small grin playing at her lips.

Exhaling a surprised laugh, Landon runs to her with such speed that he practically knocks her over in the process, and rushes to embrace her. An amused chuckle tumbles out from Hope as she buries her face into his chest, and Landon sighs contently as tears of relief prick at the corners of his eyes. He can't help but squeeze her a little tighter, just to reassure himself of the fact that she's real.

After a moment, he slowly pulls back to look at her, eyes darting back and forth as he takes her in. "I don't understand, I thought- Does this mean you activated your vampire side?"

"I- I don't think so." She replies with a shrug as she softly shakes her head. "I don't feel any different." Hope adds, just as confused as he is, as she tries to make sense of this bizarre situation they've found themselves in. One moment, she was certain she was dead. Then the next, she was back here again. No worse for the wear.

Landon quirks his head to the side as his brows knit together in thought. "I'm certainly not complaining, but how is this possible?"

"I'm not really sure. Unless..." Realization suddenly strikes her. That flash of light she saw earlier, it could only mean one thing. It's the only way it could explain all of this. "We're in a prison world."

Her boyfriend's mouth falls open and he stares at her, utterly baffled by this new information. "Wait. What? How did that happen?"

Hope exhales loudly as she shakes her head, starting to further understand what had occurred. "I'll give you one hint, it was the work of a particular witch who has a keenness for linking spells."

"Alyssa Chang."

"Mhm.” She nods. "Though I guess I can't be too mad at her in this situation, given how it turned out in the end."

Landon chuckles, bobbing his head in agreement as he brushes a strand of hair out of her face. "Remind me to thank her then later."

As they stand there, still wrapped up in each others arms, his smile begins to crumble, and he leans his forehead down against hers. "You know I... I really thought I lost you." He whispers as he closes his eyes, and she can hear the lingering pain still in his voice.

Bringing her hand up, Hope rests it softly on the side of his cheek, thumb slowly caressing it. He leans into the comfort of her touch, and a stray tears slips free in the process, which she gently wipes away. "I'm not going anyway." She reassures him, making a small smile once again return to his lips.

"Good." Landon replies, eyes briefly fluttering back open so he can pull her into a kiss, one in which she gladly returns.

"So..." Hope speaks up, when they eventually find themselves in need of air again. "We should probably start looking for a way out of here."

Humming in agreement, he's about to offer her his hand when he suddenly remember something.

"Oh! I forgot! One last thing." Landon then reaches into the pocket of his jeans, where he pulls out the necklace he'd picked up earlier. "I believe this is yours." He smiles, holding it up for her to see.

A surprised Hope brings her hand up to her chest, now noticing her family crest pendant is not where it typically is.

"I found it after you-" Cutting himself off, he swallows roughly before quickly shaking his head to push that thought away, and begins to undo the clasp on the chain, so that he can put it back on her.

Moving behind Hope, he slips it over her head, sweeping her hair out of way so it doesn't get caught. His fingers brush lightly against the nape of her neck, sending a little tingle through her at his touch. As the mechanism locks into place, it settles comfortably back into it's proper place, back where it belong.

"There. Now that looks more like the Hope Mikaelson I know and love." Landon tells her with a smile as he come back around to the front, where he sees her smiling too. "Let's hurry up and get back home, we still have that date of ours to go on."


End file.
